The disappearance of a dragon
by texas rio star
Summary: Before their 7th year, Draco is tragically murdered...or is he?
1. Prologue

Hey everyone! This is my first ever HP fic. I'm gonna tell you now that I will try to update as much as possible, but you know how it goes.... Oh yea, I don't own anything but the plot and my really cool purple glitter lamp. I might not even own the plot but oh well. I don't own Harry, Hermione or Draco...I wish I did, but I don't...JKR owns them all, I'm just borrowing them for now...I promise to put them back when I'm done though...Well maybe not Draco... Ok, I know you all are thinking, 'Ok, enough of this, where's the story?' So I'll shut up now.... one last thing, I like reviews.....but I'm not going to demand them...   
  
Lucius Malfoy looked at his son with an evil glint in his cold, steel blue eyes. "Kill him." His compassion less voice demanded to the occupants of the silent dungeon.   
  
Draco looked at his father. "You bastard."   
  
The death eaters gathered around Voldemort, some on their hands and knees, kissing the hems of his robes, others following him to where Draco was chained to the wall of the dungeon. Draco's porcelain face was bruised and bloodied from the death eaters, mainly his father and his minions, Crabbe and Goyle, torturing him for refusing to be a Malfoy. Meaning Draco didn't want to follow in his father's footsteps and becoming Voldemort's right hand man and heir.   
  
The death eaters were too busy watching Voldemort's every move to notice the one who didn't, who was readying his wand. Voldemort made his way over to where Draco was, he raised his wand and said, "Avada Kedavra."   
  
The same instant everyone saw the characteristic green light, they also saw a fog go over the dungeon. When the fog cleared, everyone saw the same thing, Draco Malfoy's body lay limp in the shackles holding him to the wall.   
  
As the meeting drew to a close, Voldemort went over his usual evil plans; To kill Harry Potter so that the Dark Lord might one day rise again. Both Crabbe and Goyle walked past Draco's limp form, still on the wall, on their way out. Both of them whispered, "Burn in hell, you bloody traitor."   
  
Little did anyone know Draco Malfoy had one last trick up his sleeve...   
  
  
Sorry it's so short, I have the next chapter written already. I just need to find time to type it. If you have any suggestions or comments, feel free to click the cute little review button that just happens to match my purple glitter lamp... 


	2. Two Letters

AN: If you want to see the full disclaimer, please refer to the prologue. As I said before, I own nothing but my purple glitter lamp. Without further ado, here is the first chapter...enjoy, and remember to click the cute little review button.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Hermione honey, it's time to get up!" Analiese Granger called up to her daughter. "Fine then, I guess I can what-do-you callit...owl the Weasleys and tell them you won't be able to make it to stay at their house this year because you'd rather sleep..." She tried again.  
  
"Well, honey, if that doesn't work," she told her husband John, "Then nothing will."  
  
After five minutes, Analiese prepared to call up to Hermione again. Just before she opened her mouth, John stopped her with, "Here, hun, let me try." With that said, he crept up the stairs to Hermione's second story bedroom. He knocked on his daughter's door and went in when he didn't receive an answer. "Mione? Are you alright?" John Granger asked his daughter when he saw her. She was sitting on her window seat, her mouth gaping while staring at a letter she held in her hands. "Honey?"  
  
"I got it...." she whispered, still in shock. "I'm head girl daddy!! I'm HEAD GIRL!" She screamed as she thrust the coveted head girl letter into her father's hands.  
  
_"Dear Miss Granger,"_ her parents read, sitting around the kitchen table. _"I am pleased to congratulate you on your position as this year's Head Girl. You are, by far, the best candidate for the position. Your grades are outstanding and your performance in all of your classes was exemplary, and your OWLs were extraordinary. Congratulations once again. I am looking forward to a most excellent year. See you on September first at Platform 9 and 3/4 at 11am.  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress"_  
  
"Congratulations, honey. We're very proud of you..." Her mom trailed off, her eyes focusing on her happy little family gathered around the kitchen table. Her eyes then slid to the left and rested on the clock. "We'd better get a move on, if we want to be on time."  
  
Hermione bounded up the stairs and into her room to finish packing. She gently set her head girl badge on top of her best school robes. 15 minutes later, she was on her way to the Weasley's; letter in hand and a smile on her face.  
  
Once they arrived at the Burrow, Hermione just couldn't contain herself anymore. Forgetting about the letter for now, she leapt out of her parent's 2003 Ford Focus and practically tackled her 3 best friends.  
  
"Hey Mione!" Ginny said, once all the hugging was done. "Guess what!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I got named prefect again" Ginny exclaimed enthusiastically.  
  
"Congratulations! I knew you would," came Hermione's response.  
  
After all the hello's and goodbye-we'll-miss-you's were exchanged, the gang moved into the living room and settled on to the couches and chairs discussing their summers. Hermione figured now would be as good as time as any to announce that she was Hogwarts' newest head girl.  
  
"I got this *really* weird letter from Professor McGonagall today. It said something about me being what is it called?" Hermione chose her words carefully. '3, 2, 1,'she mentally counted down.  
  
"You got head girl?!?!"all three of them shouted at once.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Way to go Mione," Harry told her as he hugged her.  
  
"You totally deserve it," Ron said as he, too, hugged her.  
  
"That's awesome!" was Ginny's congratulations.  
  
"That's absolutely spiffing, if we do say so ourselves," came from the stairs. "We knew it would be you the minute we met you. You seem an awful lot like good 'ol Percy, before he turned." Fred and George said in unison.  
  
"Wow, thanks so much everyone," Hermione said to the entire Weasley clan and Harry, as they all offered their congratulations.  
  
"Do you know who was named head boy?" Ginny enquired.  
  
"No, not yet." came Hermione's reply. "I think I'll be alright with anyone except Malfoy."  
  
"How could it be Malfoy? Ginny asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked suspiciously and somewhat concerned.  
  
"Didn't you hear what happened to him?"  
  
"No. Why?" She asked.  
  
"He got what he deserved, that slimy git." Ron told her with an somewhat elated yet evil tone of voice.  
  
"What do you mean, 'got what he deserved'?" Hermione asked them, kind of concerned for her enemy of six years.  
  
"Here, look at this,"Ginny told her after rummaging through a pile of old _Daily Prophets_.  
  
_ Teenage boy murdered by You-know-who_ Hermione read to herself. _ Late yesterday afternoon, the body of 16 year old Draco Malfoy was discovered in the woods, near his home, Malfoy Manor. The cause of death has been ruled the use of the killing curse, one of the unforgivable curses. Malfoy is believed to have been killed by You-know-who's most loyal followers, known as the Deatheaters..._ Hermione sat there in shock. She couldn't believe what she had just read. Malfoy dead? It just didn't seem real. "You have to be joking me. This is some big practical joke right?" she asked. Everyone in the room shook their heads. "I know he was a mean self-centered git, but he didn't deserve *this*. No one deserves this." She rambled on in disbelief. He *was* her most hated enemy, but still, he was human. Well, mostly.  
  
Once Hermione got over the shock of Malfoy's death, the conversation shifted to what happened to everyone over the summer. "So Harry. How was your summer with the Dursley's? Did you do anything mean to Dudley?" Ron asked.  
  
"Summer was just the same as always. It was a little bit better than last year's though. I still miss Sirius a lot." Harry responded with a sigh. He really missed Sirius's guidance, although he wouldn't admit that to anyone.  
  
"How bout you Mione? Read any good books?" Harry asked with a grin on his face.  
  
"Actually, Harry, I did read a lot of good books after I finished this year's textbooks. I also went to visit my grandparents for a week while my parents went to Italy for their 25th anniversary." Hermione responded, choosing to ignore the jokingness in the last question.  
  
"We went to visit Charlie again, or rather Fred, George, and I did. Their joke shop is really doing well. We should visit their shop tomorrow," Ron said. Ginny nodded in agreement to the latter.  
  
After a while of idle chatter, Fred got the idea for all the guys to go out in the back and play a small game of two on two Quidditch. Which left Hermione and Ginny in the living room to talk about guys and make-up, all the girly stuff.  
  
The girls went outside after about two hours to try to understand why Quidditch was so popular with the guys. They stood and watched for about ten minutes until they could hear Mrs. Weasley call "Time for bed kids! We have a big day tomorrow in Diagon Alley."  
  
With that, everyone retired to their respective rooms, Hermione and Ginny to Ginny's room and Ron and Harry to Ron's room.  
*  
100 miles away at the Leaky Cauldron, a boy awoke that same night to find a letter addressed to a Mr. Thompson, with a bottle of a clear blue something right next to it. He wondered who that Mr. Thompson was, if he knew him or not. Then, he remember something, or rather nothing at all. He didn't know who he was, why he was there, what had happened to him, or even his name. Curiosity got the best of him, so he opened the letter and read the contents. All the letter contained was one line telling him to drink the contents of the bottle. The letter was unsigned, so he figured how could it get any worse. He carefully uncorked the bottle and put it to his lips and tilted his head back. He felt the icy cold liquid run down his throat. His vision blurred and he all of a sudden felt too tired to do much of anything but fall back into his bed.  
*  
And there you have it... chapter two.... I hope to have chapter three up by Thursday, because I leave for Florida Friday. It might be another week after that until you see chapter four. Then I get to go to school on the 22nd. I will try my best to update as much as I can. Don't forget to please let me know what you think.  
  
A special thanks to   
  
Black Tear: I'm glad you like my plot. I tried to make it original. So far this is the only one I've come across so far.  
  
Tap Dancing Widow: I thought I'd try something new with this plot. Hopefully it'll turn out alright.  
  
t baby: I hope you find your thestrel...or wait, no I don't...I think...  
  
regina-terrae: I'm glad you like my story! 


	3. Diagon Alley

Hey everyone! Me again! Sorry it took so long for me to update... I thought I could use one of those 1045 free hours of AOL down here, but I can't. The stupid timeshare place won't let me connect to AOL using a local number.... I still don't own Harry Potter, JKR does, although I **do** wish I owned Draco... heehee. I really have nothing to say other than the usual disclaimer.  
  
***** The next morning at the Burrow, Hermione woke up only to find that it was five am. She knew that she couldn't go back to sleep, so she snuck downstairs to the sitting room to find Mrs. Weasley reading The Daily Prophet.  
  
"Good morning Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley said brightly. "Why on earth are you up this early?"  
  
"Morning Mrs. Weasley. I can't sleep past five anymore for some odd reason." Mrs. Weasley gestured for her to sit down on a couch.  
  
"Would you like a section to read?"  
  
"Yes, thank you," Hermione responded politely as Mrs. Weasley handed her the front section. She read the headline on the page. _** Thompson and Smith Families found dead in London apartment** details on page 2_ *Wow, I wonder what happened...* Hermione thought as she flipped to page 2 to continue reading the story. _ Early yesterday morning, two families were found dead in an apartment in London. They were identified as Theresa and Mark Thompson, Olivia and William Thompson, all from America. The other family was identified as the Smith family of London, England. They were all killed by You-Know-Who and his deatheaters, who used the killing curse. The Thompsons were relatives of the Smith family and were visiting at the time. Mysteriously, one member of the two families was left alive, but only barely. Aidan Thompson, age 16, was left with a few scratches and a lot of horrible memories after the brutal attacks. He is expected to be fine._   
  
"Did you read the story on the front page yet Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, its horrible isn't it? I can't believe it. I just hope the killings don't start again."  
  
"I know."  
  
They returned to their reading. After another half an hour, Ginny woke up and joined her mother and Hermione.  
  
"Good morning Virginia!" Mrs. Weasley told her only daughter.  
  
"Morning Gin" Hermione said.  
  
"Morning Mum, morning Mione!" Ginny replied just as brightly as her mother.  
  
"Why don't I start breakfast while you two catch up some more?" Mrs. Weasley half asked, half stated.  
  
The girls simply nodded as Hermione showed Ginny the article. Ginny gasped as she read the headline. "That's horrible. I can't believe it." Ginny muttered as she read the article.  
  
One by one, the rest of the occupants slowly woke up and one by one, Hermione and Ginny showed them the article. One by one they read it. And one by one they all had the same reaction as Ginny.  
  
After breakfast, they all flooed to Diagon Alley to pick up their school supplies. After buying all their books from Flourish and Blott's, plus a few extra for Hermione's 'light reading', they ran into a bunch of Slytherins. But instead of being insulted, they were crying. Pansy and Millicent were both being comforted by Blaise Zambini, who had a look of helplessness on his face. The group of Gryffindors had to laugh just at the look on Blaise's face.  
  
"I still can't believe no more Malfoy forever! We're rid of that slimy git for good!" Ron celebrated, just a little too loud for the grieving group of Slytherins.   
  
"Ron!" Both Hermione and Ginny chided simultaneously. "Even though he *was* kind of evil and your enemy doesn't mean he wasn't a person too." Ginny continued in a motherly tone.  
  
"Ron, I think you're being a bit childish. You-Know-Who could have just as easily killed anyone of us as he did Malfoy."  
  
"Are you daft Mione? This is the same git that has been calling you a mudblood for the past, oh six bloody years." Ron argued, his face reddening severely. All this time, Harry stood there, seemingly unaware of the argument.  
  
"Mione's right Ron," Harry said quietly, not wanting to make Ron even madder. "Voldemort could have killed you or anyone else." Everyone but Harry flinched at the sound of Voldemort's name. Ron just turned even redder, if possible.  
  
"Hey guys!" Parvati and Lavender called from the ice cream parlor, where they had just ordered milkshakes. It was common knowledge that Lavender liked Ron, well almost common. Everyone knew that Lavender liked Ron but Ron. He was convinced that Lavender liked Dean. Ginny was still in love with Harry and vice versa, but they weren't going out yet. Ginny had suddenly disappeared during her fifth year, and Harry had figured out then that he liked Ginny.  
  
"Do you guys mind if we joined you?" The wonder trio and Ginny asked.  
  
"Not at all."  
  
The group seated themselves and ordered themselves something from the menu.  
  
"So how have your summers been so far?" Parvati asked. "Good" "Not as bad as last year" "Educational" "Fun" came the various responses.  
  
The group of 6th and 7th years happily talked until Ginny happened to look at her watch and realized they were 15 minutes late in meeting Mrs. Weasley. With that, the groups said their goodbye's and left to go to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
*****  
  
Later that afternoon, a dark haired boy had awoken in room 14 of the Leaky Cauldron. He had been awoken by the sound of wings fluttering on his window. At first, he couldn't remember anything at all, like his parent's names, why he was here, where he was, or even who he was. As he walked over to the window to open it, he started to remember bits and pieces of things. His name was Aidan Nicholas Thompson, his birthday is January 27th, he is 16 years old. He then remembered why it was that he was here. His family was killed by Voldemort. His entire family was killed; his mother and father, his sister Olivia, and his little brother Will. He was still trying to figure out why he was still alive. He knew why his parents were attacked. They were very powerful Aurors on the verge of destroying the dark side. His sister was a very powerful witch and his little brother showing signs of being very powerful as well. It wasn't that he *wasn't* powerful, he was the top student in his school, he just didn't know. He couldn't figure it out no matter which way he thought about it.  
  
He went over and took the letter from the snowy white owl. He stroked the owl before it left, and then studied the front of the envelope. It was plain with emerald green ink shimmering in the light. It read. _Mr. Aidan Thompson, Room 14, The Leaky Cauldron, England_ He flipped the envelope over to find a crest he would soon become very familiar with, The Hogwarts School Crest.  
  
He carefully opened the envelope and unfolded the letter. _ Mr. Thompson,  
  
We are pleased to congratulate you on your acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, As we understand you were the top student of your previous school, The Institute of Magic in America. So we are also pleased to congratulate you on your position of Head boy. You are above the rest of the students in your year and are just about equal with this year's head girl, Hermione Granger, so you will fit right in.  
  
In the near future, you will be receiving your supply lists for your year at Hogwarts. If you have any questions, feel free to owl any of the staff or the Head girl, Hermione Granger.  
  
Albus Dumbledore   
Headmaster   
  
Minerva McGonagall   
Deputy Headmistress   
  
_ *Wow* was all that was running through Aidan's mind. He sat back down on his bed and pulled a book out of his bag that he had brought with him.  
  
*  
After the Weasleys and Harry and Hermione returned from Diagon Alley, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley fixed dinner and everyone was outside playing quidditch until it was too dark to see.  
Sorry that took so long to post. I had the **worst** week family wise so it was hard to find time to type this up. Thanks to all my reviewers, your reviews mean so much to me and they make me feel all warm and tingly inside. I have 10 days to get everything ready for college, so I'll try really really hard to post the next chapter asap. Oh yeah, I'm sorry this chapter is kind of short... 


End file.
